A Jetson Christmas Carol
A Jetson Christmas Carol is the forty-first and final episode of Season Two of The Jetsons, and the 65th overall episode of the series. Summary It is Christmas Eve in Orbit City, and the Jetsons are planning to celebrate it as a family. However, George and the other employees of Spacely Space Sprockets are hounded by the intergalactic Scrooge, Mr. Spacely, who detests the holiday season so much that he forces George to work overtime, late into the night. Meanwhile, Jane and the children head out to do some last-minute Christmas shopping at the mall. Astro takes a peek at the Christmas presents underneath the tree. He opens his present early and finds a robot cat that gives him a hard time — and ends up threatening his life when he accidentally destroys the toy and swallows one of the gears. When George finally gets home, he discovers what has happened to Astro, and it seems there is no hope for his beloved friend since all the veterinarian offices and pet hospitals have closed early for Christmas Eve. Back at Spacely's plant, Spacely counts his money and decides to take a small nap before thinking about making any bank deposits. Hovering between dreams and reality, he is suddenly visited by the ghost of his old, previously unmentioned business partner, Marsley. The ghost warns Spacely that three more ghosts will visit during the night to show him the error of his ways. Before long, the Ghosts of Christmases Past, Present, and Yet-to-Be follow suit. The Ghost of Christmas Past — a living, talking adding machine — shows Spacely that his younger self was as selfish and cheap as he is now, and then reveals the time when Spacely, as a young adult, almost drove his his wife-to-be away due to his love of money. After the first spirit's visit, the Ghost of Christmas Present — who turns out to be a talking gift box wrapped with a bow — shows Spacely that the Jetsons are now facing the thought of losing their beloved pet, Astro. Then, when Spacely attempts to escape with his money, the Ghost of Christmas Yet-to-Be — who resembles an archaic Babbage thinking machine — shows Spacely the future. He believes that his future looks bright when he sees a large mansion, but he gets the shock of his life when he discovers that it belongs to the Jetsons. He also realizes that George had sued Spacely Sprockets for the death of his dog and best friend, Astro, because Spacely Sprockets had made the gear that Astro swallowed, and it ended up killing him. After realizing that he would be ruined, Spacely hurries to the Jetsons' apartment, bringing along his personal veterinarian, who extracts the sprocket from Astro's stomach and cures him. He also presents Jane, Judy, Elroy, Rosie, and Orbitty with the gifts they wanted for Christmas. As for George, Spacely promises him a big raise and leaves, wishing the Jetsons a Merry Christmas. The Jetson family sings "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". Trivia * In the sequence with the Ghost of Christmas Past, Fred and Wilma Flintstone can be seen in the movie that is playing at the drive-in theater. Characters * Judy Jetson * Elroy Jetson * Jane Jetson * George Jetson * Astro * Uniblab * RUDI * Mr. Spacely * Rosey * Orbitty * Toy Robot Cat (only appearance) * Marsley (only appearance; dream only) * The Ghost of Christmas Past (only appearance; dream only) * Fred Flintstone (flashback in dream only; no lines; cameo) * Wilma Flintstone (flashback in dream only; no lines; cameo) * Mrs. Spacely (flashback in dream and photo) * The Ghost of Christmas Present (only appearance; dream only) * The Ghost of Christmas Yet-to-Be (only appearance; no lines; dream only) * Vet (only appearance) Gallery Availability j vhs cc.jpg|1985 - VHS Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Season Two Category:The Jetsonian A to Z Category:Season Finales